halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Tyler-A319
|} Biography Early Life and training addressing Carter and Tyler.}} Tyler was born on July 8, 2524, on the planet of Deston. He was born to parents Peter and Sarah Raymond. His father was a Staff Sergeant and his grandfather was a Captain in the Navy, so he had a natural interest in the UNSC. As a child, he had brown, straight hair and black eyes. Since he was a child, he had superior aiming abilities, as demonstrated while playing games like shoot the rock. His dad regularly took him to aiming practice with a crossbow, since he wanted Tyler to be an expert in sharpshooting, something himself wasn't good at, being a close-quarters expert. As such, Tyler developed a talent for aiming and also had a deep relationship with his father. When the attacked Deston in 2530, his father, who fought the invaders was killed in action and his mother was shot in the back by a wielding a . Tyler, in a state of fear, went and hid inside a wardrobe in his home. That was when a squad of ODSTs led by Richard Jones entered the building to kill the Covenant forces. Tyler, after hearing that the Covenant were killed, came out of the wardrobe. Just before the ODSTs got him out, Tyler took his dad's M4D pistol and his dog-tags, along with his mom's combat knife. Tyler, along with a lot of other civilians, were evacuated from the city to Coreilis, another city on the other side of the planet, the part which the Covenant hadn't attacked. Although the Covenant were unsuccessful in taking over Deston, Tyler had lost both of his parents, making him an orphan. All the refugees were given shelter for about three months before the economic situation on Deston worsened, causing the refugees to be transported to instead. Tyler had almost lived one whole year on Tribute at an orphanage when he was picked up by LCDR Kurt Ambrose and in 2531, to be enlisted in of the . Tyler was trained with other trainees of Alpha Company on the planet of . Although the first years were merely training and teaching new things, the later years were more focused on presenting different exercises and puzzles for the recruits to solve. Most of them were individual assignments, but later, teams were formed, to teach the concept of teamwork. Tyler was assigned leader of squad three including Clyde-A307 and Caren-A293. He had shown expert marksman and leadership abilities, as well as in piloting and hand-to-hand combat. LCDR Ambrose had personally shown his interest in him due to his sharpshooting skills. Like most of the other recruits, Tyler passed the given to the S-IIIs. However, he was one of the few Alpha recruits who had fully benefited from the augmentations, since he had the genetic markers needed for the S-IIs. Augmentations Just like all other SPARTAN-IIIs of Alpha Company, Tyler received the following biological augmentations performed on the SPARTAN-IIIs, under Project CHRYSANTHEMUM. *'8942-LQ99:' Carbide Ceramic Ossification Catalyst - The subject's skeleton becomes virtually unbreakable, and can resist impacts much more than the normal human body can. Allows survival from higher heights. *'88005-MX77:' Fibroid Muscular Protein Complex - The subject's muscle density increases greatly, enhancing physical strength of the body by a factor of three. *'88947-OP24:' Retina Inversion Stabilizer - The subject's color sharpness is significantly improved, and the vision in dark areas is heightened. Makes the subject virtually see in the dark clearly. *'87556-UD61:' Colloidal Neural Disunification Solution Multiplier - The subject's reaction time is greatly improved, and the time taken to react is decreased by 300%. Allows the subject to more easily dodge bullets and plasma bolts. Reaction time decreases, even more, when adrenaline pumps through the subject's blood. Tyler and many other S-IIIs had the necessary genetic markers for the SPARTAN-IIs, allowing them to fully benefit from the CHRYSANTHEMUM biological augmentations. They were pulled out of the suicide missions, given advanced gear and were deployed as normal SPARTAN-IIs. Gauntlet Team Tyler's hard work in his missions finally paid off, when he earned the rank of . This was unusual, as only a few members of Alpha Company had received officer promotions. Before he could question the Lieutenant Commander though, he was pulled out of Alpha Company, along with many others like Clyde-A307, Nick-A077, Caren-A293, , , John-A222 and many others. All of them were considered as "cat 2s", a name given by LCDR Kurt Ambrose to those S-IIIs who were on par with the S-IIs. Tyler's team was renamed as GAUNTLET Team, Dave's team as ECHO Team, Carter's as NOBLE Team and John's team as NOVA Team. New members like Carris-137 and a few years later Varun-173 were added to his team, officially making it multi-branch. After , all these new teams were given the , as with the other teams, beginning from the Insurrection on Algerion IV. Career Operation: VENOM Tyler's first mission was in 2536, on the planet of , where some Covenant ships were believed to be landing, indicating a possible base. Designated Operation: VENOM, Alpha Company's three-hundred Spartans were instructed to carry out a seek-and-destroy mission, ordered to neutralize the Covenant on the planet. Since this was their first real mission, Tyler was given the rank of and his squad was mixed with that of Dave-A119 to form Alpha-Three. All set, they traveled to the planet using several and landed on the planet. As soon as they landed, all the teams were ordered to search the planet. The UNSC wasn't risking any chances of getting spotted, so stealth was the Spartans' only best option. They searched the planet for a long time, going through forests, passing rivers but all staying together. While crossing a jungle, they encountered a group of eleven Grunts and eight Kig-Yar, with a single Sangheili Major leading them. The group hadn't spotted them yet, so they made a plan to take them out quietly. After about half of the Grunts at the back were quietly eliminated, Tyler took out his sniper rifle and emptied its magazine into the elite's chest and head, killing it instantly and alerting the other aliens. Satisfied that the elite was down, the Spartans hit them hard, killing all of them within half a minute, all quietly. They continued their search. After nine hours, they discovered blue flames on the horizon. This alerted everybody, as blue flames were a sign of Covenant. They continued to the end of a forest when they spotted a Covenant base, with a huge CCS-class cruiser at the top. Sneaking quietly, Alpha-One and the other teams slipped through the Covenant who were guarding the base and quickly entered the structure in which the reactor powering the entire base was located. They used their , set a timer for sixty minutes, and escaped the base. When they were far away from the Covenant base, they signaled the UNSC for pick-up. Boarding the Condors, they escaped the planet's atmosphere before the nukes exploded, destroying the Covenant base completely. The mission was successful, with the Covenant base completely neutralized and new Covenant weapons found, including the , which was never documented on before. After this mission, they were given promotions and assigned to permanent squads. Battle of New Constantinople Assault on the Bonanza Asteroid Belt Insurrection on Algerion IV In August 2538, Gauntlet Team, Echo Team, and NOBLE Team, after they were given the Mark IV suits, were sent together to suppress the Insurrectionist activity on the human colony world of Algerion IV, an industrial planet. They had to do it quickly and stealthily, so the three teams were sent to the surface of the planet . They all landed in various parts of the city and were separated from each other. They regrouped after about twenty minutes, with some of them even having to fight some insurgents in order to reach the rendezvous point. The Spartans steadily advanced into the city, which was infested with insurgent patrol squads and vehicles. The innies were on high alert, seemingly indicating that they knew of the UNSC's presence here on the planet. They fought and neutralized the innie squads they encountered, using suppressors to avoid giving their location. Radio silence was maintained, and the Spartans only communicated using hand signals. The Spartans stumbled upon the many weapon industries present in the northern section of the city, which had little to no innies patrolling. Carter suggested that the insurrectionists were probably stealing weapons and ammunition from these industries, while Dave said that maybe the industries themselves were allied with the innies. The latter was proven to be right when they found out that many of them, including Arcane Industries, a major manufacturer of the the UNSC uses in practice matches, were actually directly supplying the innies with weapons and ammunition. The Spartans were given the green light to take down these factories but were instructed to stay low. The Spartans did their job effectively, taking down all of the rebel industries by destroying their generators, which were crucial for the functioning of the industries. They used mines and explosives to blow up the heavy ammunition, successfully depriving the innies of arms. Then they were ordered to take down the Innie base in the eastern part. During the journey, the Spartans were ambushed a lot of times by Innies, who were notified of their presence now. Realizing that stealth was no option, the Spartans opted for speed and ran towards the Innie stronghold. Nearby, they found some stripped down warthogs, which they used for quicker transportation. They still had a few M19 missiles left along with three M41 launchers, so the Spartans attacked the base directly, using their heavy ammunition to take down the barracks and the warehouse, while they dealt with the infantry. Destroying the base, Pelicans were sent to pick them up, and the Spartans were requested to clear the LZ where the Innies had set up some surface-to-air missile launchers, or SAM launchers. The Spartans attacked them and after a brief fight, the Spartans killed the insurgents and they retrieved their weapons. Soon after, the Pelicans came down and evacuated them and the weapons. The mission was considered a huge success, and the Spartans were promoted too. This was their first mission after the new teams were formed, and they had done really well. Attack on Kőszeg Communications Facility In 2540, during the Human-Covenant War, the insurrectionists stationed on Reach launched a surprise attack on the Kőszeg Communications Facility located in the Kőszeg Canyons and took over it. In response, a squad of UNSC Marines were sent to attack and take over again but were all killed due to the insurgents' seemingly having more soldiers and firepower. Since Gauntlet was stationed in Reach in order to get upgrades to their armor, they were sent to take over the facility, rescue its hostages and kill the insurgents. Reaching the Facility, Tyler and the rest of Gauntlet were ambushed by a large amount of Insurrectionists, prompting Clyde to use his rocket launcher at the innies, taking them out. Just before entering the facility, Nick-A077 resisted and tried to escape them stating that he was not 'the UNSC's pig' and 'did not want to work like slaves under them'. Tyler, who tried to change his mind, was attacked by Nick and the two engaged in a short fistfight, with Tyler eventually gaining the upper-hand. When Tyler tried to convince Nick, he tried to escape, but accidentally triggered a mine present a few meters away from him, causing it to explode and send Nick flying, down into the canyons. Losing a member even before the mission actually started worried Tyler, and he was very much sad about Nick's death, however, the rest of the team persuaded him and they continued into the facility. Unknown to the Spartans, Nick-A077 had actually survived the fall, having escaped the planet by using a stationed nearby. Meanwhile, the Spartans took over the facility very soon, as probably most of the innies present were those who ambushed them. Gauntlet went in and retrieved the hostages, as well as securing the entire building, killing some more innies. Then, they sent a report to the UNSC ship in orbit about their success, and requested for more protection for the facility, guarding it until the forces arrived. Later, in their mission report, Tyler marked Nick's status as Missing in Action (MIA), unaware of his survival. Operation: JACKDAW Operation: JACKDAW was a short mission involving Gauntlet. Friday Shield was an insurrectionist R&D station in the asteroid belt of a system whose one planet was inhabited by Innies. The scientists there were developing a new prototype powered armor using the information obtained by an MJOLNIR Mark IV suit obtained by unknown means. If it soon went into production, the Innies would become a big threat to the UNSC, after, and maybe even before the HCW ended. Therefore, Gauntlet was sent in to retrieve the prototype to keep it safe from enemy hands and also study it to know the extent of the Innie's knowledge on the Powered Assault Armor concept. Gauntlet Team was provided with a , the UNSC Edge of Life. The AI 'Alpine' was introduced to the team, who proved to be useful in controlling the prowler. For this mission, one member had to go in without MJOLNIR in order to wear the armor, so Caren opted to do the part. Entering the station stealthily, Tyler and Carris went towards the armory, while the rest went to download intel on the enemy, neutralizing all guards they encountered. On reaching, Tyler and Caren inspected the armor before deeming it safe to wear. He took help of Alpine in installing the armor on Caren. It wasn't heavy compared to their MJOLNIR armor, but definitely so with respect to the ODST and Marine's standard BDUs. Sporting a green tint and a solar-colored visor with the software Tactical View (The insurgents' version of VISR), the BUCCANEER was so much like MJOLNIR, yet so different. It had prototype integrated thrusters on the back and less armor at joints, hinting its perks towards agility and maneuverability instead of speed and strength. Meanwhile, Clyde, Varun, and Carris made their way to the control center. The room was full of hardworking scientists, save for a few armed men, who were taken out quickly. Instead of directly attacking, they opted for a more peaceful way and showed themselves, offering a better position in the UNSC. Those who tried to resist and quickly attack were neutralized, while some willingly stepped up, suggesting that many insurgents might be willing to join the UNSC after all to fight the bigger extra-terrestrial threat. After downloading various pieces of information regarding insurgent hideouts and fleet capacities, the trio along with the technicians proceeded to rendezvous with Tyler and Caren. After meeting up, everything was pretty quick. Gauntlet called for extraction while taking down many other guards who were informed of their presence and ordered to kill on sight. Soon, their prowler came in controlled single-handedly by Alpine, who decided to park it a little farther from the station to avoid detection. The scientists got onboard and the ship took off, leaving the system and entering slipspace, headed towards Reach. Operation: GUARDIAN LANCE One of the very few missions in Tyler's career that consisted of little to no combat, Operation: GUARDIAN LANCE was a small, simple operation with a single purpose; retrieve Covenant technology from glassed human planets. Gauntlet's location was the colony Jericho VII. As it was a non-combat mission, not much is known of the mission. Gauntlet was sent to the planet to scout the planet's surface and retrieve Covenant weapons and machinery. Gauntlet managed to bring back various Covenant things, out of which two pieces of equipment were labeled as '83.788-C' and '77.312-C'; the Jackal shield generator and the portable Grav Lift. Their work would be later instrumental in the Human-Covenant War as ONI Section Three was able to reverse-engineer the Covenant's energy shielding for the MJOLNIR Mark V Armor using the samples brought back by Gauntlet, as well as improve humans' anti-gravity technology after studying the grav lifts. Battle of Roost to Gauntlet Team on their briefing.}} In 2541, the UNSC discovered an incoming Covenant assault on the colony world of . This discovery was done by the and its commanding officer . Not wanting to risk the planet falling into Covenant hands, Rear Admiral Veredi ordered Gauntlet, who was in the ship on a risky mission; board a Covenant ship, take over it and use it to aid the UNSC ships in the space battle. Using their ship, they traveled to the Covenant fleet and secretly boarded a , since it has no shields. Using Alpine's intellect, Gauntlet was able to kill most of the crew and take control of the ship. Gauntlet then proceeded to attack the Covenant assault force. Alpine had a tough time using the plasma cannons on the Covenant ship, and couldn't direct all of them properly. Nonetheless, this tactic helped the UNSC fleet greatly against the Covenant ship, destroying all but one destroyer. However, their victory was cut short when a total of 7 Covenant ships jumped in-system. They were quickly identified as three destroyers, three frigates, and one carrier. The carrier opened fire on the captured corvette, disabling the ship and destroying a part of Alpine, which caused a huge amount of memory to get erased. Gauntlet was unable to confront the new forces, and the UNSC ships were all destroyed, including the Rear Admiral's ship, the CMA Heracles. They quickly abandoned the bridge and ran towards the docking day, running past Covenant soldiers and fighting them using hit and run tactics. They got into the prowler and abandoned the Corvette. Tyler, operating the prowler, cloaked it and watched in secrecy as the Covenant then proceeded to glass Roost. This battle was an important incident in Tyler's life, as he then truly felt regret for the first time that it was his failure that the UNSC lost the planet to the Covenant. As such, he began training more and more out of his helplessness and angered feelings, improving his skills. Battle of Algolis ever again.|Tyler at the end of the Battle of Algolis, after destroying the Covenant corvette.}} In 2548, the Covenant attacked the human colony world of , one of the Inner Colonies. This turned into a huge battle in space between the UNSC and the alien invaders. While the UNSC forces tried to fend off the Covenant ships using the two stationed around Algolis, a lone Covenant corvette secretly escaped the battle, entered the planet's atmosphere and started deploying troops. Their target was the weapons research facility, designated , in the capital city of Seidō. The Covenant forces were focused on the destruction of the facility, as it contained a powerful prototype exoskeleton, the . Gauntlet, who received a new member, Varun-173, was assigned to the protection of the facility and if possible, the destruction of the base. However, they were too late due to their Pelican crashing before their LZ due to Covenant AA fire. Quickly taking all the ammo and equipment they need, Gauntlet wasted no time and rushed towards the facility on foot. By the time they neared the facility, the Marine called had used the prototype armor system and held off the Covenant forces in the area, sacrificing himself and the suit as he initiated the suit's self-destruct mechanism. Gauntlet then proceeded to destroy the Covenant AA cannon, as per the new orders received by them from the commanding officer in the UNSC fleet in orbit around the planet. The AA Cannon was in the heart of the city, where the Covenant presence was maximum, so the team was given a couple of Gauss Warthogs to counter the enemies. They drove towards the cannon, crashing through the barricades made by the Covenant. Upon reaching the cannon, Clyde used his G4H Anti-Vehicle/Infantry Rocket Launcher and destroyed the exposed core of the cannon, effectively disabling it. Then, they proceeded to board the Covenant corvette, which was a few blocks away from their position. The Corvette had come very near to the ground in order to troops. Using stolen Banshees, Tyler, Clyde, and Carris proceeded inside the ship. They quickly found the reactor room and with the help of Alpine, initialized the overload sequence. However, Alpine stated that if they initialized the sequence right then, the trio wouldn't have enough time to escape the ship. Alpine volunteered to stay in the Covenant ship's system, initializing the sequence right after the Spartan left the ship, destroying the ship and killing the AI. Fall of Reach After the , Gauntlet were transported to to receive new upgrades to their MJOLNIR Mark V suits, as well as some training and practice. However, the situation changed when on July 14, Reach was attacked by two Covenant fleets, the and . They attacked the city of . Gauntlet Team was assigned to help evacuate the civilians, along with and Echo Team. They used many of them piloted by a single Spartan to maximize the number of ships reaching the city. Tyler was separated from the rest of the team due to his craft taking a hit at the engine by a Covenant . He soon met up with a group of who assisted him in finding more civilians. Soon, Tyler linked up with his squad mates and the other two teams. The other two teams evacuated the civilians out of the city as the Covenant glassed it. Gauntlet, however, were to find a new ship to leave Reach. The team then split to find a usable spacecraft. Tyler then proceeded towards the , in hopes of finding a ship. However, his efforts were in vain, as there was no ship stationed there which was in proper working condition; the last one being the , which had left before Tyler entered the area, and all the other ships over there were heavily damaged, practically useless. After a small mistake that alerted the Covenant nearby of his presence, Tyler was forced to fight the alien army all alone, using stealth and his sharp-shooting skills. After a long time, when his ammo almost ran out, Tyler opted to retreat and searched for a way out of the area quietly. Hearing the sound of a ship's engine, Tyler turned to see an Eagle-class light cruiser, having a shark teeth design on its prow. Just then, his COM channel clicked, and Carris-137 spoke, confirming that the ship was indeed piloted by Gauntlet. Running, Tyler reached the ship while also dodging plasma fire from a couple of Banshee fliers. As soon as he entered, he strapped himself to a seat in the next room after the hangar bay, as the ship turned and attacked at the Covenant infantry and aircraft. The ship launched its missiles, hitting the Covenant force and wiping them out, while its 40mm cannons destroyed the Banshees. After the engagement, Tyler proceeded towards the bridge of the ship, meeting up with his team members, inquiring them about what happened and vice-versa. Regaining his command and captaining the ship, Tyler began a search for any more Spartans in the vicinity. He then intercepted a faint distress call of Beta-Epsilon, a splinter of the SPARTAN-II and the later on Reach, who were stuck in a UNSC Outpost, surrounded by the Covenant in all directions who were yet unaware of the Spartans' location. Marking it as their objective, Tyler ordered to go for a quick retrieval of the Spartans, without largely engaging the enemy. Accordingly, the ship changed course and accelerated towards the outpost. The launched a couple missiles to make a distraction and keep the enemy occupied, and quickly hovered near the outpost. Tyler radioed them to hop on, and after they did, just as quickly escaped the area as they had arrived. After a brief conversation, Gauntlet learned that the four-member team of Spartan-IIs was originally defending the , but found a nearby UNSC outpost that had valuable information regarding the location of Earth and other colonies. In order to enforce the Cole Protocol, the four Spartan-IIs, better known as Cobalt Team led by Saran-097 moved from the generators to the outpost. The Spartans then moved to their new priority; finding an UNSC ship with a functional slipspace generator, when Varun pointed out that their original Prowler, the UNSC Edge of Life was still docked with the and they could use it to leave. Agreeing with the plan, the ship set course to the UNSC ship in Reach's orbit. On reaching there, the Spartans understood that the UNSC's situation in space was very bad, as most of the UNSC ships were either destroyed or critically damaged, unable to fight back. They entered the UNSC Euphrates and reached its hangar bay, where their prowler was stationed. Boarding it, they exited the ship and initiated the slipspace drives of the ship, with a course to Deston, the planet which had already survived a Covenant invasion and was Tyler's homeworld. Second Battle of Deston In the year 2552, Tyler's homeworld was attacked for the second time by the Covenant, who were then at the peak of their power, having discovered a Halo ring recently. This time their force was considerably larger, under the direct orders of the Prophet Of Regret. Deston, however, too had improved over the years, after the first battle. More ships were in orbit to defend any incoming threat, and in place were newer, more efficient Super MACs, just the preceding model to the ones used on Reach and Earth, which were the best. The Covenant, however, did not stop from attacking it, even though they had a lot fewer ships than during Reach. As soon as the battle began, a few Corvettes reached the surface from the other side of the planet, dedicated to sending many troops of Covenant soldiers to the massive Great Sand Plains present on the planet, as well as the nearby city of Zander. Gauntlet Team, Sage Team, Echo Team, and a fourth, as-of-yet unknown Spartan were sent to the surface of Deston to remove the Covenant presence. Upon meeting, the third team was found to be Team Corvo, a five-man Gamma Company Spartan team. These three teams were first supposed to enter Zander and defend the Athens Testing Facility since the Covenant seemed to be interested in obtaining the MJOLNIR suits. After the defense, the Spartans replaced their broken armor pieces with new ones in the facility, while the Gammas wore their Mark V suits for the first time. After that, Sage and Echo were to fight the Covenant in the city, while Gauntlet and Corvo were to go to the huge desert, along with a large Marine force under the name of Foxtrot Company, and investigate the ruins and find out why the Covenant were very interested in it. All the human soldiers were sent in various Albatrosses, with the four Spartan teams together in one. Nearing the city's ground, the Spartans' Albatross was unfortunately shot down by a . Upon crash-landing, all the Spartans survived, owing to their armor, and began towards the Testing Facility. By the time they reached, the Covenant had just reached and began a skirmish with the Marines. The Spartans secretly pounced on the aliens from the back, taking down most of them by surprise and distracting the rest, only for them to be gunned down by the Marines. After then, the Marines continued their defense, while Tyler and the other Spartans received their factory-fresh Mark VI armor. Tyler chose a blue colored one, with green detail, complete with enhanced visor zoom and improved weapon sight sensitivity. The rest of the Spartans too received the Mark VI armors, including Corvo who were using SPI Mark II until then. With the first phase of their mission, The Spartans along with Foxtrot Company used a variety of ground and aerial vehicles to exit the city and enter the huge desert area. They were attacked by three pairs of Banshees but were destroyed and the humans to arrive the destination unscathed. Reaching the ruins, they found that although the Covenant was in the desert, they hadn't found the ruins yet, possibly searching for it all the time. The Spartans and many Marines entered the complex, while the rest were put on defense. As they were investigating the interiors, the Marines outside were attacked by a big army of Covenant soldiers, led by the Sangheili Field Marshal Jez 'Varum. Leaving most of the Covenant soldiers under his command to fight the Marines, Jez led a secret task force of Zealots to kill the Spartans and Marines inside. Tyler entered a large room with a control panel and was trying to understand the signs when Jez ambushed them, managing to kill Julia-B047. During the brief conflict, a Jackal accidentally activated the complex, which was, in reality, a Forerunner portal to a distant shield world known as the Repository. Everyone who was within the complex's perimeter too was transported to the world, hundreds of light-years away. Battle of the Repository The Forerunner site, on activation, used highly advanced slipspace technology to transport the humans and Covenant forces to the Repository far away seemingly within minutes, although many faced nausea and dizziness. On arrival, everyone was scattered all over the portal's other end, another vast Forerunner site, but comparatively much bigger. Most of the UNSC forces managed to regroup and followed Tyler and the other Spartans, who too were confused by where they were. Just then, they were greeted by 371 Repentant Instigation, who introduced itself to be the Installation's Monitor. The humans followed the Monitor inside the Forerunner complex, to the map room. Inside, Repentant showed them the map of the planet and told that they were teleported here from Deston. Upon being asked, Repentant revealed that the Repository was a testing facility for the long-annihilated Forerunners to try out newer weapons and warships. Repentant told them that the Forerunners created the Halos to kill the parasitic life-form known as the Flood, and also told that the planet was notable for being the manufacturing site of the first Guardian, a machine originally intended to be a fighting vessel, which became the prototype for future, differently-purposed ones. While Repentant was telling the tale, Jez 'Varum and his Zealot task force were secretly listening to them too, originally intending to ambush them. However, the actual story of the Forerunners caused them to realize the lies of the Covenant, especially Jez, who was doubtful of the Covenant since the beginning. Just then, Connor-G074 spotted Jez and alerted the humans of the aliens' presence. Trying to prevent a firefight, Jez walked out, in a surrendering fashion. Tyler signaled the enthusiastic Connor to halt and demanded Jez's purpose, to which he replied that he'd been listening to them and feels regret for having believed the Covenant. After it was clear that none of them were about to fight, the rest of the Sangheili came out and proceeded to ally with the humans. Realizing that the Covenant would become immensely harder to defeat if they laid hands on the Forerunner warships and weaponry in the shield world, Tyler formulated a plan to kill the Covenant and destroy the warships. He asked Repentant for the location of the Guardian and the means to activate and control it without revealing their intention with it. Not doubting them Repentant told the Guardian was in the vast desert, under the sand, and the only way of reaching it was through an underground passage. While it had insisted on coming with them to show them the passage, Tyler refused it and asked it to stay, to not let it know of their intention to it. He asked on the way to activate and control the Guardian, which the Monitor gladly explained, having someone to talk deeply about the machines after millennia of isolation. After going outside, Tyler told the humans and the Sangheili of their plan. Gauntlet, Corvo and the Sangheili would go for the Guardian, and the rest of the forces would engage the Covenant on the battlefield, in hopes of distracting them. He then began what he and many other later called it as 'Operation: RECLAIMER', after hearing the word during their conversation with the Monitor, and gave the green signal to start the mission. Tyler's squad used a couple of Warthogs to travel to the desert, having uploaded its location on the NAV markers. After reaching there, they began searching for the underground passage. Just then, a large Covenant force, including a pair of Hunters and some Wraiths began a battle with the Spartans, having used the sand dunes to hide from them. While Gauntlet and Jez were fighting the enemies, Corvo stealthily evaded the forces and began searching for the passage. Finding it, they wasted no time and opted to sprint through the passage, ending up in a two-story-high room, which looked like a control center, seemingly that of the Guardian, with an unusually large screen. Knowing how to initiate the Guardian, Corvo immediately activated it. The room shuddered as the Guardian rose, using anti-gravity machines on the top to clear the sand. Everyone felt a sense of vertigo but as the Guardian stabilized itself, hovering in the air, overcame it. The Guardian's weapons activated, automatically target-locking all the living beings on the ground within a five-kilometre radius. Safely removing the target lock from its allies before the firing sequence began, Corvo fired the weapons. The Guardian used high-precision hardlight and gravity-manipulation weapons, killing all the locked targets before they even had the chance to react, while huge hardlight cannons all over the 'hands' of the Guardian took care of the Covenant cavalry. Raid on UNSC Research Facility D19Z Personality and Traits Physical characteristics Emotional and Mental information , referencing Tyler.}} Tyler was known to be very determined to his mission, seeing to it that his mission is always accomplished successfully. leader had remarked once that Tyler "is a guy who's willing to give up his life for completing his mission or to keep his team alive". He always considers his mission as the main priority, followed by the safety of his team and then his own. Generally, he can be considered as a perfectionist, but in reality, he isn't one. As a leader, Tyler cared about the team's safety first before his own, resulting in many times hurting himself to make sure his teammates are okay. He always cares about others more than himself, as his belief is that one should serve others more than serving oneself. While not necessarily a bad trait, since many people have it, it's rare to be found in a Spartan. Furthermore, after the betrayal of Nick-A077, Tyler had since felt guilty that it was him who was responsible for his team mate's betrayal. He is always unable to cope with the deaths of close people, as seen after the Battle of the Orbital Installation when he had to undergo a psychological evaluation in order to check his stability. Tyler always spent time making friends with fellow soldiers on the battlefield, in order to give them hope and courage. Although he often makes jokes to keep the team's spirits high much like , he is unable to talk openly to non-Spartans except for a few close ones and good friends, such as Jez 'Varum and Daniel Averill, one trait that has been observed in . He is known to keep his feelings for himself, rarely sharing them with anyone other than his teammates, and he mostly shared them with Caren-A293. Skills Tyler was selected as a candidate for the SPARTAN-III Alpha Company, and soon was recruited too. Unlike most of the recruits, Tyler did actually pass the SPARTAN-II requirements, which was rare to be found in the SPARTAN-IIIs. Thus, when he was augmented, he became equal to the SPARTAN-IIs in terms of strength, agility, skills, etc. Also, thanks to the CHRYSANTHEMUM augmentations, Tyler can wear the MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor. Tyler is known to be an experienced sharpshooter, regarded as one among the best snipers, such as Jun-A266 and Josh-A124. Tyler also has a knack for sniper rifles, as demonstrated when he was able to kill three Jackals in one shot during the Fall of Reach. He is also good at hand-to-hand fighting, such that he even beat his trainer, LCDR Kurt Ambrose in one training session during his childhood. Although Kurt had underestimated him and let his guard down, making it easy for Tyler to win, Kurt understood that Tyler was proficient at hand-to-hand combat. His other specialties include remarkable leadership abilities, tactical perspicacity, and reconnaissance, though he doesn't actively indulge in the latter. Although Tyler was highly skilled in what he specialized, he does have his fair share of flaws in combat. Tyler was extremely weak in close-quarters combat which included weapons such as the or the , as he lacked the skills to wield such weapons. Although he did have a considerable knowledge of rockets and explosives, he wasn't a heavy weapons specialist either. Tyler also was poor in technology and security hacking related things, and he usually leaves such work to Carris-137. Relations Equipment * **Tyler had been issued the Semi-Powered Infiltration Armor Mark I in 2536, like all other SPARTAN-IIIs of Alpha Company. The armor, while not powerful as the , was still superior to the . It sported that were designed to mimic the Covenant's . Later, all the "cat 2" SPARTAN-IIIs were issued SPI Mark II armor, an improved version of the original armor which had a higher time of oxygen supply and featured newer and more effective photoreactive panels. * **In 2540, all the "cat 2" Spartans were issued with this armor. This made them fully on par with the S-IIs. The MJOLNIR Mark IC=V had 90 minutes of oxygen supply, protection against radiation and EMP and most importantly, increase in strength and reactor time. Later, he was given the Grenadier prototype variant of the armor which featured prototype energy shielding that would later be incorporated in the MJOLNIR armor's next iteration. * **Just like other SPARTAN-IIs and "cat 2"s, Tyler was issued with the Mark V variant of the MJOLNIR armor. This armor had a lot of upgrades over his previous armor, the two most notable being the more powerful energy shielding and the ability to carry an AI in the armor using his neural interface. Just like , Tyler's Mark V armor was very damaged after the Second Battle of Deston and Operation: RECLAIMER, so he was issued with the new Mark VI armor, even though not a year has passed since wearing the Mark V. * **Soon after his armor was badly damaged after the Fall of Reach, Second Battle of Deston and Operation: RECLAIMER, Tyler got the new MJOLNIR Mark VI armor, the successor to the Mark V and the last of the MJOLNIR Armor Generation I to be mass-produced. Just like the Mark IV and unlike the Mark V, the Mark VI consisted of automated biofoam injectors which activate whenever the user's wounded. It also featured improved shielding and motion tracker. It was replaced by the MJOLNIR GEN2 armor in late 2554. * **Originally created specifically for the , the GEN2 armor was later issued for surviving SPARTAN-IIs and SPARTAN-IIIs after the Human-Covenant war, including Tyler and Gauntlet Team. It was massively improved from the GEN1 armors of MJOLNIR, with much faster reflexes, improved shielding and motion trackers, advanced thruster packs and many more improvements. The GEN2 armor effectively doubled the strength, speed, and agility of the S-IIs and S-IIIs. Tyler preferred to wear the Mark VI GEN1 helmet along with the NOBLE body, sporting bluish-colors. Weapons * * * * * * *M49 Pressurized Equipment Launcher Quotes Trivia *Just like the members of NOBLE, Tyler and his team members were given officer ranks so they can have the authority to change their mission parameters. Gallery Appearances *''Novum Acies Chronicles **''Analysis'' **''Cosmos'' *''Halo: Reclaimer'' Creator's Notes and References *The author originally intended his plans with Tyler at Fall of Reach and other battles to be implemented in his Dave-A119 page. However, they were later changed to Tyler. Even the AI Anon was supposed to be used for Dave. **Events like the Second Battle of Deston and Operation: RECLAIMER was originally going to be used as a canon expansion for Team Gray, but was later changed. **As such, the author made an alternate version of this character to put down all the original ideas he had for Tyler. *Tyler's real-life images are of the American actor Chris Evans. Category:Snipers Category:Vadumverse Protagonists Category:Males Category:Alpha Company Category:SPARTAN-IIIs